


Transformation Life of Desire

by DarknessCares



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, BDSM, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dominant, Humans, M/M, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessCares/pseuds/DarknessCares
Summary: A human man gets collected by the angel and discovers that angels aren't what they are seem to be. It turns out that being a mate to angel is a special honor and discovering more to realize. The angel who found his mate realized his human doesn't behave the same ways as his angel friends' mates would have about being belong with an angel for life. They both have to learn how to make it work and being each other's mate.





	Transformation Life of Desire

An angel walked up to a male human, grabbed him from behind, and startled the man. He tried to fight against the stranger's hold and feeling the coldness in his ear, "I found you my mate, time to go home, my human."

The human freaked out and tried to move away, suddenly feeling whisked away and noticed they're not outside anymore. The angel released him and the human quickly backed up to the corner and trying to find a way out.

"What do you want? How the hell did I get here?!"   
The angel smiled, "I bought you home, my mate. You no longer live on Earth, you're on heaven of the angels. I waited ten thousand years to find you and now, I can mate you in bed all I like..." chuckling immorally and intense.

The fingers snapped and appeared to be a ballgag in his hand. He swung it around and eyed his human who appeared to be desperate to run out.

"No... No! Return me home now!"  
The angel shook his head, "But you are home now... Now, be a good mate and let me prepare your first mating or I'll be making it more difficult for you to handle the first few days. It's up to you..." Humming softly.

The human shivered at the choices and uncertain how to escape. There were no doors or window within the four walls, which brings the brows burrowing closely. The angel stood in front of him, swinging the ballgag in sight, and looking rather happy for odd reason. He didn’t know what would be considered difficult and wished to be home already. The angel slowly approached his human and seeing there were no movement have been made. He could see his human pale blue eyes looking away and avoiding eye-contact directly. The angel gripped his chin and placed his thumb on the lips, slowly slipping onto the bottom lip and moving his mouth. 

“Good boy, I will make sure your first mating well prepared,” Slipping in the ball and securing it properly. 

His free hand slipped into his human’s dark blond hair and feeling the softness and longness that stops by his chin. He softly massaged his head and eyeing for anything his human’s reaction. He could see the tension with shoulders up high and not lower. He softly pushed the head to guide him towards the bed a few feet away and noticing no fights being displayed. He placed his human on his back and admired his mate mouth bound. The waiting wasn’t easy when wishing to mate someone and having the instinct calling that mate is available to be taking. Some are still waiting, others already have bonded, or mated with angels instead of humans. He was uncertain to who will be his mate and to discover it is a human made his day.

He removed the attire his human wore and decided to vanish them permanently. The pants were first to be stripped away…the shirt…socks. The final piece was a boxer and the angel’s dark purple eyes brightened to neon purple eyes to see such treasure awaits him. He looked up to see his human’s face and there were tears falling down. He frowned at the sight and found it rather unpleasant. 

“Stop that. You should be honored, my human. To be mate with an angel and to be claimed…stop that now. No more tears, am I clear?” The angel growled.

The young man flinched at the growl and his tears couldn’t stop at a whim. The angel didn’t know what to do and see the emotional side of his human. He couldn’t stand the tears and it wasn’t stopping anytime soon. He sat on his knees and waited for his mate to stop, but it wasn’t happening anytime soon. This began to gnaw at the angel with those tears already and knew his human is upset. He waited for years to be with a mate and not able to bond properly. He pinched his nose bridge and tried to think of an easier way. 

“Stuff me feathers…” He muttered and look at his mate, “…understand this, I am doing this because I am your mate, not because of your puppy-eye look. Am I clear?” His brow rose. 

The young man hasn’t understood what was happening, but sniffled a little that nothing seems to be horrible happening. The angel brushed back his dark short hair and decided to see where this goes. He hesitated, but nodded to go along with this for now to survive. The angel removed the ball out of his mouth, but kept it hanging around his neck. Signaling to the human that it would still be placed back in eventually and not going anywhere on the true intention. He waited for the angel to do something. He suddenly felt the hand soothing on his stomach and didn’t know what that means. He gulped and waited for what comes next. The dark purple angel looked at his mate carefully and feeling the soft skin. 

“Angels are accustomed to wait for a mate to be collected, which can be either humans or angels. Once we sense to go after our mate,” He hummed, “…we mate to be claimed and bond to one another. I am your angel mate and waited for a long time to finally have you as my mate,” Admiring the body in front of him, “It is an honor to be someone’s mate, my human. I am honor to be your mate as well. Why are you crying?”  
The young man couldn’t look up, “…but I didn’t ask for this. I don’t even know you and-and…I thought angels are meant to be a protector?”  
Hummed lightly, “To an extent, we protect humans as a job on Earth like how you go to work on Earth. However, that isn’t the only thing you will gain from me as a mate. We cater to each other in our mating…” He slipped his fingers under the chin and moved to be looked at, “However, not all humans are lucky to be mated to angels. There are few types of humans, which I will explain later. I will ask, has anyone commented how young you appear to be while your friends are much older looking?”  
To see the purple eyes stared at him seriously, “Almost every day, am I still human? Was I sent to Earth to be human?”  
Angel chuckled, “Don’t fret, my human. You are human for certain, but there are different ranges species and subspecies. You would classify cuerate veni mide, which means that your subspecies is known to age much slower than humans and immortal as well…to a point of immortality, you can still be killed and die, but knowing you can live long life for several decades. As your subspecies ages for seventy percent times slower than basic humans of mortal dingine creatures. If I had chose to let you live more than ten years on earth, you would suffer more issues and others attempt to claim you will face more consequences on earth. Here, you are safe and belong to me. Do you follow?”

The young man’s stomach twisted and left him uneased at the thought of others suffering because of him. That he was specific kind of humans would mean he would never be normal to other humans. There were more thoughts deriving off deeper to more and becoming difficult to accept.

“I was never meant to be loved on earth,” Lowered his eyes, but suddenly felt forced to look at the angel.  
“You are my mate and will be love every day. Each human has different kind of love, you have an angel love and you should feel honor.”  
He gulped, “I…will I see my loves ones sometime? Or say goodbye at least?”  
His brow rose, “That is specific request…perhaps as a reward? If you be a good boy and do good here, I will reward you.” Seeing the redness spreading across the human’s face.   
“…I…I never been, well, mated.”  
“I know, I can sense you are a virgin. Are you done crying?”

He gulped and realizes this was beyond normal. He kept in mind that crying would stop the angel. 

“For now, yes…erm, what is your name?”  
The angel’s brow rose higher, “Avoiding or curious?”  
“Curious,” He quickly answered.  
He nodded, “Considering one day you will need to call my name, but not now. My name is Helladius, yours?”  
The human blinked, “My name is Stone.”  
“Stone,” He smirked, “Ready for your first mating? Will I,” He leaned closer and placed his lips next to Stone’s ear, “…have a good boy today? Meaning, no fighting and letting me do as I please, I’ll let you explore your new home and cook your favorite food. Any favorite food you want, think you can handle it?”

Stone gulped at the terrifying smirk and offering at once. The thought of being claimed seems maddening, yet, the rewards didn’t sound so terrible. The other rewards would be worth to making it happen. The weight around his neck reminded him there are some kind of powers in the angel, which was all real. The pale blue eyes looked into the dark purple eyes with the attempted bravery. 

“I will try to be a good boy today…how do I please you?” Feeling warmer on his cheeks to say something like this.  
Helladius sat up and admired the willing mate, “By not fighting me or stopping me. As it is your first time, I will start easy and work my way up,” Gathered the ball and fixing it back into the human’s mouth, “No crying unless permitted, understood?”

Stone nodded and watched what the angel starts to do. Helladius stripped away the boxer and vanished it elsewhere. The sight of his mate’s member was relaxed and perfect size. He snapped his fingers where his own clothes disappear and proudly displayed himself to his mate. Stone slowly gasped to realize this was happening truly. He could see how Helladius is built with muscles perfectly, but noticed there are marking of tattoos. It appeared to have a spiral with arrows in between the lines of the spiral lining on the left side naval. Stone couldn’t comprehend the purpose of that tattoo and decided to ask when he can. 

Helladius moved in front of Stone and forced his legs to spread, seeing the member dropped and found himself amused. He looked up to see the pale blue eyes observing his action.

“You will not stop me or touch yourself, am I clear? You may come all you like as it is your first time. There will be no stopping until it is complete. You interrupt that, I will punish you and start over more difficulty so.” Seeing his mate immediately nodded in sheer fear. 

Helladius’ fingers slipped around the penis and stroked him gently. He paced it faster over time and feeling the harden already. A moaning was clear that he managed to aroused his human and the stroking shifted into thrust his member faster than Stone could feel to keep up. Stone’s head rolled back and groaned as the stimulation tingling uncontrollably, the edges growing more difficult to hold off, and wanted to get the urges out. Helladius kept thrusting his penis faster than a car could keep up and getting a jerk hip reaction when the speed increased over time. 

“You better be coming, my human, I want you a mess. Feel that urge and let it all out.” Hinted demand.

Caught up in his breath, Stone couldn’t wrap his mind around the pulsing and warmer than usual on his longer and hard member. The speed was nothing like typical masturbating…intense to point that he never went to the length like this. Within a second, the tension suddenly went and all the wetness landed onto his stomach to leave him breathlessly. Helladius admired the beautiful work and witnessed the cum exploding. He adjusted his mate and upped his legs more. He swirled his fingers and something appears clear thick goo on his fingers. He moved forward and rubbed it on his mate’s buttock, caused his human shivering from the coldness, and moaned breathlessly. 

He slowly enters in a finger and saw his human tried to move. He slapped the thigh and tsk’ed his mate. 

“No moving. You will get used to it or I will insert you rougher than you can handle. Got it?”

Stone nodded and embraced himself not to do so. He steeled his eyes and tried to think of something else. Helladius found himself eager and slipped one finger in and out. He scissors in slowly and the muscle ring eased up a little, but not enough. A second finger added in and a slight grunt heard as it amused the angel nonetheless. He kept going in as deep as he could and scissoring more to a pace. He repeated the same with third finger to add, only gaining a deeper groan and gasped at once. Helladius did not falter in his part and kept going, felt the tightness between the three fingers into the anus and haven’t looked at his mate yet. His other hand soothed the right thigh, caused his mate’s member to jerk and come without any effort. 

The fourth fingers entered and the muscle ring tightened more. He stroked the thigh a little more naturally and did not change the tightness. He looked up to see Stone wasn’t comfortable and unfamiliar how not to be tight. 

“You are tense…breathe in, breath out, breath in and breath out. Repeat and do not stop,” He ordered. 

Stone listened to the voice and somehow followed along without thinking. Eventually, it didn’t hurt too much and the four fingers slipped in as the stimulation was beyond surreal to him. Helladius kept going and found himself pleased to the success. Once he withdrew his fingers and admired his work on his mate, licked his upper lip in satisfaction.

“You obeyed good, Stone. Good boy, now we are ready for our consummation. That means absolutely no moving, you keep breathing in and out until you are relaxed. It will feel painful, but is it a good kind of pain. Now,” He cleared his throat, “Hands above your head!”

Stone quickly does it and did not look at all. Helladius straddled himself onto his human and positioned himself properly. His member tripled the size than what humans would have, naturally hard, and the urges screamed to feel something. The tip of his member meets the entrance of the anus and caused whimpering sound, but followed up with the breathing exercise. Helladius entered in slowly and being swallowed with strong body heat and wetness, his member jerked and causing a squeak from his mate. He moved in deeply and the gasped to where his human couldn’t exactly keep up. Stone whimpered as the tension grew heavier and heavier, muscle tightening, and pulsing uncontrollably. 

Helladius pushed his member deep enough for his abnormally large size, which average humans wouldn’t be able to take in half the size. However, his human was able to gorge him in deeply without realizing the capability. The lack of space within him as uncertain if his organs were literally being touched. Helladius slowly pulled back and gripped the human’s hips. 

“Pain is good, my human. You will learn to love pain and want more pain,” Almost out of the anus, but not exactly planning to do so. 

Helladius thrust his naval fast to the point a loud grunt and moan followed out. He thrust repeatedly and paced himself faster than usual. Stone bitten onto the ballgag and couldn’t keep up. His panting increased and the shooting pain up his ass to the point of splitting in half. Helladius pounded harder and harder over time and trying to find that right spot to hit. He could not hold himself together and the pulsing surging through, jerked uncontrollably, and the release spurted out endlessly. The ass becomes more filled that Stone found comfort between the pain and cum to ease the burning sensation. His head and eyes rolled back as the stimulation was beyond to what he could prepare himself for. 

His body was shaking to the point he didn’t know if the bed was shaking too. The gripped on his hips pierced into and aching to be deeper. The longing to scream, but unable to do so. The moan was the unsatisfying replacement to do and craved it more to scream. Suddenly feeling colder internally and shot his pale blue eyes to see Helladius jerking off in front of him. The dark purple eyed him to the point he felt humiliated for a first-time virgin, who was no longer a virgin. The sensation and experience weren’t anything he has ever imagined. 

“You are such a good fuckable feathers, so perfect…” Eyed every piece of his mate, “All mine,” Crawled up and fingers dancing around the chin and ballgag, “I do not one word right now or I will do much worse than you can handle right now. Will you be a good boy?”

A jerk member caused to come so easily from his human and Stone nodded immediately. Helladius admired such expressive blue eyes in front of him and already demonstrated to be willingly. He noted to ensure the rewards later and allowing first time warning for a virgin. The angel removed the ball and waited to see what his human would do. Only, Stone kept looking at him expectedly and restrained himself from talking otherwise. He lifted the young man’s chin and read everything on his face to ensure his human wasn’t crying. He leaned in closer by the second and softly collapse to clasp their lips. 

Stone gasped, but found himself being led and how secured to be placed in. He didn’t want to move or ruin a thing, but allowed the angel to continue on the action completely. Helladius held Stone’s head and moved up closer, gained an invitation naturally, and ruled the control over him. Stone didn’t want to stop nor understood a thing. He ached for more and somehow, Helladius didn’t stop no matter what. To be held securely and being devoured by deeper passion he has never felt before. 

The angel pulled away and the lust captured within his mate, brought a smirk to his own satisfaction. Stone slowly realized the kissing was over and being looked like an animal presented. Causing him not to breathe and frozen in captive hold, yearning for those lustful lips already, and uncertainty to what comes next. Helladius scan everything on his mate and not missing one detail on him to recognize instantly. 

“Such a good boy…think you can handle without being ball and I feather stuff you?” He chuckling immorally.

Stone blinked several times and found the saying confused him. He didn’t know if he should speak or remain quiet. He tilted his head at the angel and one of his brow rose up high. Helladius couldn’t help himself and straddled himself back to where he was earlier. 

“Translation, being fucked…forgive me, but fuck is a childish wording to us. Feathers are considered the same as you would with the word fuck, just be careful how you say it in the future. Feather stuff is being fucked. However, since you kept quiet and obedient, I will go easy on you again.”

Stone couldn’t stop feeling flustered over his ‘obedient’ behavior. He couldn’t grasp why he’s mated to an angel no less. His legs forced to move up and the tip of member about to enter into his anus. Slowly slipping in and warmer than usual, going deeper and deeper that he didn’t know how he was able to go into completely that long. Helladius grinned and slowly thrust in and out to a good pace, but pounding him harder each time. The harder it got, Stone couldn’t contain his groaning and moaning. He gasped as his prostate was hit. Rolling his head back and losing himself somehow in the process. 

Suddenly feeling his head being held and the wet lips joined onto his’. Stone’s lips softly bitten by Helladius and groaned to his weakness to be done to him. Almost moved away with a good hit within him and screaming softly. The angel eagerly picked up the pace and feeling warmer in the friction in and out. The burning sensation shoots up the pain tingling everywhere in his body and unable to ignore it. The urges pressured more deeply as if needing to go, but he couldn’t understand why he needed go. The pulses warm his member up faster than he could handle and suddenly groping taken placed. 

Stone rolled his head back uncontrollably and moans longer than usual. Hearing feathers stuffed up his ass and somehow, it was odd turning point. Stone’s hip bucked up and cried out for the need of released. The surging and tingling were too much to keep up and pressure turned into breathable and pleasurable stimulation. Yet, it wasn’t over and his angel kept riding up into him so fast, he didn’t know if it was normal. The hands all over his penis and witnessing that he’s bigger than he was able to size up. The mess of the cum all over himself and his angel. Stone tried to keep up with breathing and couldn’t ignore everything going on at once. 

Helladius couldn’t resist the lustful look upon his human and stopped playing the member, but continued pounding in deeper as he could. He moved up and collapsed their lips and took control without waiting. Feeling that ultimate release into his human’s ass and filling it nonstop. The cum spilling out of his human and feeling his anus completely stretched out properly. The kissing became more responsive from his human and unable to ignore the good attention. The way his human longing for more and nearly breathless.

Helladius pulled away and seeing his human completely dazed out of this. The sight alone made him slow down, but pound into much perfectly to his prostate spot. The beautiful sound his human made and taking the pleasure of feather stuffing him to no ends. He stopped after the last pound, but did not remove himself inside of his human’s ass and to be swollen complete within his mate. His dark eyes scanning the position his human appeared to be in. With complete cum mess everywhere, drooled on his face, messy hair, and the body tuned in naturally in the mating. 

“Beautiful, my human, absolutely beautiful,” Wiggling his penis inside of his anus and gasped followed up, “Oh yes, I can do so many things to you…so many ideas and you belong to me completely,” Moved up closely, making more deeper into his human to be impossible, yet possible, “All mine and no one else, got it?” He hummed. 

Stone gulped and nodded immediately as he knew there was no changing what happened. He couldn’t deny it somehow. He wanted to please his mate already without thinking.

“Now,” Helladius tilted his head, “…this might be too much, but you will get used to it. Under no circumstances will you speak, am I clear?”

Stone followed the understanding, but worried to what will happen to happen. His breathing became lighter, which the angel noticed immediately, but did not fear to make a concern. He withdrew his member out of his mate and held it. He looked up at the human to his amusement and pulled his human’s chin to lead. 

“Are you familiar with giving a blow?” He hummed.

The sheer fear was obvious to know that his human knew what he was asking. A smirk across his face and nodded along to make it clear what would be happening next. 

“It is not scary, my human. You will be fine,” Held up his chin, “Now, you will follow through and I will guide you. You will not be able to swallow me completely today, but you will one day. Start at the head and make me wet. Do not stop if I come either. You keep going until I say stop, are you ready?”

Stone stared at the large size penis in front of him and knowing that he would be expected to perform this. His breathing was still too light, but knowing he wouldn’t be swallowing him completely today. He didn’t want to find out how much worse it could get. He slowly nodded and slowly approached. Helladius held the back of his head and gripped his hair carefully. 

“Begin and the head first.”

Stone didn’t know how to pull himself together, yet, the push from the angel had somehow got him to actively start. His tongue danced around the head of the member and feeling the hand guiding him which ways to go, the pacing as going fast, but to what he could handle. The blast of cum splattered all over his face, but he knew stopping wouldn’t happening. Some fell into his mouth and tasting the bitter sweetness, which didn’t set him back. He kept going and didn’t know how long this could be. 

“Put into your mouth now, just the head.” He ordered. 

Stone gulped and slowly tried to do as it seems much bigger than his mouth could open. His head being pushed closer and tried to embraced himself. For a moment felt like wedging in and could get the entire head of the member in, but feeling that forceful push kept it going. Stone looked up at his mate and tried to see if his face could be read properly, but Helladius shook his head to deny ending this. 

Stone returned his focus and realized it would in and out due to the hand moving and guiding him. He kept licking and trying to take him into the mouth. To breathe in between as much as possible. 

“A little deeper, move your tongue around.” Making it stricter to follow through.

Stone wanted to pull away, but he didn’t want to find out what happens today if he disobeyed or displeased his mate. He can feel his entire mouth stretching out in between thrusting the long member and the cum shooting directly into mouth. He couldn’t keep up anymore and didn’t know how to handle it. He wanted to cry, but his attention all onto doing this task. 

“Good boy,” He groaned, “I can’t wait one day when you can actually swallow me whole,” Licking his lips, “One day,” He admired his human in action and found himself releasing pleasurably into his human’s mouth, “Last time for a little deeper now, follow the pace and breath in between the pace.”

Stone’s heart raced at something too much to handle and suddenly guided passed to what he could handle. The penis touched the end of his tongue and nearly cuts off his breathing, yet, his head tilted back and able to breathe better. He kept up the pace and trying to breathe when he can. He swiveled his tongue and trying to swallow the cum in his mouth. A loud groaned obviously showed the human he managed to pleased his angel mate properly somehow. 

“I can’t wait to feather stuffing your mouth, filling you as I come, and you would be begging to be filled even more. Don’t move and keep me in your mouth longer,” He instructed. 

The push in head and member at once, feeling the member in the back of his throat and shooting cum into his throat heavily. Trying to lick and move his tongue around as much. The more the time passes, the harder to keep up, and the fear rose within him. Helladius admired his will to keep trying and attempted not to fight against him. He gripped the blond hair tightly and yanked him out to see the cum dripping out in admiration. 

“Beautiful, my human. You are doing wonderful today, taking it all and learning so well.” Yanked up his human and forced him to sit up on his knees, “You are certain a fitting mate for me. We have much to do and plenty of time,” Leaned in closely and nearly kissing him, “My human, my mate, and my love…all mine.” Smirked to the point it terrified Stone as if he was told he’s a demon or something like it.

Somehow, that terrifying feeling faded away when lips clasped naturally and the flow grew powerful over time. The yearning to be controlled, secured, and kept in place within the human and did not mind this part of the mating. There was so much stimulation running through him and overwhelmed naturally as a first time for everything. 

Helladius pulled away to see his human and hearing the whimpered followed after. He chuckled to see that kissing was a natural arousal state for his human and did not blame him. 

“So beautiful, my human. You should be proud of yourself, you’ve earned your rewards today. A tour and a favorite meal for you today, Stone. I will allow you to speak, no ruffling up the feathers.” He narrowed his eyes.  
Stone blinked, “…ruffling up the feathers?”  
“…attitude or disrespect, all about the context.”  
The human slowly nodded, “I will not ruffle up the feathers.”  
Helladius lifted his chin, “What kind of favorite meal you have in mind today?”

Stone tried to think of something he would want, but tried to figure out if it’s in this…angel’s world.

“Do you know a good chicken and biscuit dish? The creamy type?” Stone gulped.  
He massaged his human’s head, “You do not need to fret, my human. When I reward you, you deserve it for being good boy to me. So, yes, I am familiar to earth’s food customs. I will make it for you,” He hummed delightfully, “And I believe I should dress you before a tour, I am tempted to leave you naked, but later you will be.” His fingers snapped and a long gown covering his human and himself, “Comfortable, my human?”  
He nodded, “Yes, thank you.”  
Helladius stopped massaging his mate’s head, “Now, I must tell you that if you try to escape this room, you will only be able to crash into the wall. In this house, I have willed it for emergency or on my command alone. You will not be able to leave this house unless I permitted. Therefore, I can easily leave you here and not allow access to any rooms, bathroom included.”

The mortified look upon Stone was clear enough to recognize potential consequences. Helladius smirked and shook his head. 

“Do not fret, I will learn your bathroom habit and know when you need to go and your limit.” He gestured to wall on the right side of the room, “You will walk in and out through that wall when it is allowed. It will feel like a projection wall.”  
“…how is that possible?”  
“Magic, of course.” He smiled, “It’s what we’re capable of and you as well. You will learn to develop magic ability; however, I am not exactly a great teacher. I will arrange a private tutor for you to learn and develop it properly. I’d rather not have to try and undo the magic at work as it is more difficult to work on another’s magic.”  
The pale blue eyes widened, “Magic? Me? Huh?”  
Helladius chuckled, “Yes, magic, but let us not focus on that. Are you ready for a tour, my human?”

 

Stone didn’t understand how he could have an ability to do so. Part of him suspected being a specific type of human or being mated to an angel, he didn’t know how that could work. However, he heard the suggestion not to focus and decided to keep his angel happy for now. The angel led the way by walking through a particular wall and did not feel a thing passing through it. The pale blue eyes observed the new room, appearing to be social area or living room like due to lack of furniture aside from one small couch. The decorate interior was filled with random pictures of places that had no hint of the actual location give away. There are items under each picture, which Stone suspected a collection from those places. The room had a scent to it, which can easily be ignored, a familiar maple scent with a twist to it. He couldn’t pinpoint what it reminded him of, but he noted the scent is pleasant. The floor is fully carpeted and his feet felt the thick softness to it. The comforting floor eased his feet and never felt anything like it.

“I can’t wait to feather stuff you on the couch…the floor…half and half.” Whispered behind the human’s ear.

That sent the shivered up his spine to hear something like that. Helladius found himself satisfied to get a reaction easily. 

“I probably will have some toys hanging around and you look at any of them, I will use whatever is looked at. You have been warned in an advanced, understand?”  
Stone gulped, “Yes. What is the purpose of this room?”  
“It can be considered for many purposes…feather stuffing, punishment, discussion, and more. I wouldn’t fret so much what it is, we’ll be using this room for years as we have plenty of time.”

Helladius walked over to the next wall with Stone and experienced the same passing through the wall. The next room appeared to be dining room area, an oval table with six chairs, solid wooden floor, and barely any pictures in the room. The wall consisted of egg white coloring, yet, the ceiling in the color of pale grey. 

“This will be focus on bonding and connection, you will eat here and nowhere else. Although, I might feather stuff you on the table one day,” Grinned hopelessly to his mate.   
Stone’s throat stuck from gulping, “…good to know. Am I being feather stuffed every day and all the time?” 

Helladius froze from where he stood and noticed his human wasn’t forthcoming on what he asked. He eyed Stone carefully and tried to interpret his body language and the tone of the question. 

“Stone,” Crossed his arms, “Look at me,” Demanded lightly, “Clarify what exactly you mean and explain it. Why are you afraid?”

Stone couldn’t help himself not to look directly at the angel. His stomach twisted at the feeling, the urges to run, and heart raced beyond the norm. He couldn’t find his voice immediately and tried to figure it out without worsening the issue at hands. He forced himself on the given orders and felt the muscle in his throat preparing the next step. 

“I-erm, I understand I am your mate and belong to you. I suspected I will be used for sexual purposes only and nothing else. I ask so I know this is a regular activity to do.”

Helladius stood in front of his human and realized he started all of this horribly wrong. He knew his friends didn’t have issues with their mates, especially their human mates and none of mentioned difficulty accepting it. His dark eyes narrowed curiously and tried to figure out how to help his mate properly. 

“Oh demon bite me,” Pinched his nose bridge, “Stone, while that is part of our mating and bonding, it will not consist of sexual activities on a regular basis. What we did is enacted and bounded the connection as a symbolic, allowing us to claim each other and marking it as claimed. We angels can sense the claim territory and keeps others from pursuing further. What we did has demonstrated the role powers involved,” Slowly moving up and soothed his human’s arms, “In our action, you saw someone who is in charged and accepted those positions. Therefore, creating me as your Dominant mate and you becoming a Submissive mate. It will allow to strengthen and develop our relationship over time and knowing exactly our roles are.”

Stone’s eyes expanded bigger over time as he learned and made the connection that happened no less than five minutes ago. He wasn’t able to process it all fast enough and changed his perspective the moment Helladius brought him here. The angel noticed his human trying to wrap it around his head and waited for a moment. 

“As your Dominant, I do not want you to be afraid of me or anything. Therefore, you can rest knowing it comes to setting up a guideline, boundaries, safety, and trust in our relationship. I will not abuse you as it is illegal in this world, you can report me for any abuse. Keep in mind, there are high court that can read minds and will ensure to see it is being truthful and not to be taken lightly.”

Somehow, the human’s shoulders lowered down as he heard his angel explained enough to what to expect. He didn’t feel like running for his life or worrying about something particular. 

“How do we set up the guideline and boundaries? Are you making the choices?”  
Helladius smiled to see his human no longer in fear, “We both have to agree to the choices or it wouldn’t work. That is what we will be doing after you eat tonight. Discussing this further and putting everything in,” Held his human’s chin up and admired his eyes, “You are safe and have no reasons to fear. As there is no boundaries set up, you can say whatever you like and will not be punished. I advised you not to push me or I will put you in place.” Smirked.   
Stone nodded, “Thank you. I am sorry for not being clear earlier and I really don’t know much about these roles aside from being called master and slave.”  
Helladius shrugged, “I’m not sure about master calling, but I prefer you call me sir and I call you boy. It seems fitting, but right now, I want you to get used to your new home and get you fed.”

The redness appeared on the human’s cheeks across and the angel found himself amused. Helladius didn’t know if this was normal behavior for humans, but decided to see if it would change later tonight.


End file.
